Food Craze
by Waters Knight
Summary: The food resupply shipments are late to arrive at Beacon Academy! With hundreds of students on campus, the food supplies can only last so long. Team RWBY is growing restless without their meals! - Written for the November /r/RWBY fanfic and art contest!


"Alright team!" Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY jumped down from her precariously hanging bunk bed, black warpaint painted haphazardly under her eyes. She looked over her current audience which consisted of Yang sitting on the edge of her top bunk with her legs dangling over the edge, Blake sitting at the end of her bed at attention and lastly Weiss, who was lazily sprawled out on Blake's bed with her eyes closed.

"Well?" Blake asked, looking unusually on edge and somewhat twitchy as she gazed at their younger leader.

"According to our sources aka the cook, Chef Excellence, the cafeteria ran out of food approximatelllyy..." Ruby dragged the word on, reaching back and seemingly producing her notebook and pencil out of nowhere. She swiftly flipped it open, landing on the right page. "Early yesterday night!" She announced, tapping the eraser end of her pencil on the page as she looked down at her writing of 'Intel' intently. "As you can tell," Ruby looked up from her notebook and at the window which was open, letting the cool and crisp night air from outside come through. "It is currently the evening of the _next day_." The young girl said, putting emphasis on the last part.

This elicited a small gasp from Yang, causing Blake's cat ears to twitch under her bow and for her to glance upwards at Yang who sat on the bunk above.

Ruby quickly shut her book, almost slamming it shut. "That's right gang!" She tossed her notebook and pencil over her shoulders onto Weiss' bed. "We have not eaten a _single good meal in almost 24 hours!_"

"Well, of course we had those snacks stowed away in the dorm-" Blake noted, only for Yang butt in. "But that isn't enough to fuel our strength!" The blonde was obviously getting into it as she jumped down from her bunk, landing on her feet with a 'thump', then causing a mutter of annoyance from the resting white haired Heiress.

"Exactly!" Ruby nodded affirmatively to her sister, clapping her hands together and holding them against each other as a grin formed on her lips, she continued. "But my spies, aka Zwei-" a bark from the corgi came from under the tent of Ruby's bed, causing Blake to jump a little bit in surprise. "-have informed me that none other then _Team JNPR_ is in possession of a bunch of snacks and is hogging them all to themselves!"

Weiss opened her eyes, turning her head to the side a bit to look at Ruby. "How can a do-" She was quickly cut off.

"No time for questions, Weiss." Ruby spun around on her heels, pointing at the door in a rather dramatic fashion. "We must stop the traitors and get some of those delicious snacks!"

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes again. "I'll pass." She replied in an exasperated tone.

"Very well, Weiss. Zwei keep Weiss company!" Ruby received a bark from Zwei in response before continuing. "Onward, you two! We have some snacks to save." And with that she marched over to the door, swinging it open. Blake swiftly stood up and followed Ruby out the door and Yang did the same.

The journey to Team JNPR's dorm was short- it was literally right across the hall, actually. Blake and Ruby took point at both sides of the door while Yang stood at the ready to _blast_ the door open. Ruby kept silent, listening for any sounds coming from within the enemy base. She heard something- probably talking, but it was muffled.

"They're probably in there gloating." Yang whispered, deploying her gauntlets at the ready.

Ruby nodded slowly before whispering as well. "It's now or never. Are you guys ready?" She asked, to which she received a nod from Blake and a quiet "yeah!" from Yang.

Ruby held up three fingers, getting ready to begin the attack.

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

"Now Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, now not as quiet as before. On cue, Yang cocked her arm back and sent a powerful punch forward, quite literally knocking the poor door right down off its hinges and revealing none other then Team JNPR inside.

Team JNPR - especially Jaune, looked quite startled to see Yang suddenly punching down their door. They had all been sitting on their respective beds, munching on a few little treats and snacks like cookies and chips.

"Uhhh," Jaune said slowly, obviously unsure; his mouth full of cookies as he stared at Yang. "Is there s-"

"CHAAARGEE!" Ruby suddenly yelled, jumping out of hiding and rushing into the room with Blake and Yang in tow, all of them running right at JNPR.

* * *

><p>Sun and Neptune stared wide eyed at the mess before them. They had taken the chance away from classes to go grab a bite to eat in Vale and were on their way back to their dorms when they came across... this.<p>

RBY and JNPR were in the process 'fighting', but had practically froze once Sun and Neptune showed up. Ruby and Jaune were in the middle of the room, Ruby with her palm up against the side of Jaune's face with her other hand outstretched to grab a box of cookies Jaune was holding up just above her reach while Jaune was just trying to get the girl off him.

Blake and Ren were in the middle of 'dueling' it out with Nora trying to assist Ren and Yang and Pyrrha were preoccupied with each other as well. They were all practically frozen, their attention now turned to the two guys standing in the damaged doorway.

"... Hi." Neptune finally broke the silence, not really sure what else to say as Weiss approached from behind them, staring wide eyed in shock at the state of JNPR's dorm.

"We were just downtown and," Sun held up a white Chinese takeout box. "We got some takeout. Any of you guys want some?"

There was a long, awkward silence. Ruby, Blake and Yang turned to exchange glances before nodding.

"Uhh, is that a no?- Woah, what are you g-" Neptune didn't even get a chance to finish.

"FOR DINNER!" Ruby shouted, promptly abandoning trying to take Jaune's cookies and charging right at Sun and Neptune, her other two teammates in tow.

Little did they know, the kitchen had just been restocked and the cafeteria was in the process of serving dinner.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was that! Written for the r/RWBY November fanfic and fanart contest which the theme was supposed to be food based. I wrote this in about an hour or so distributed throughout the day. I can't say I'm _too _proud of it, but I think it's pretty good for something roughly whipped up on a whim! Also, pardon the meme reference in the beginning- I could not help myself.**


End file.
